Hear My Pleas
by xChocolat
Summary: It's that fateful day of their lives. How will Harry face up to this new challenge? Harry/Hermione centric.


**Title:** Please See Me

**Author: **xChocolat

**Date Published: **07.25.11

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series and its characters and plot belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **It's that fateful day of their lives. How will Harry face up to this new challenge?

* * *

><p>She looked absolutely beautiful. And his eyes, brimming with love, followed her every movement.<p>

Pure bliss radiated from every pore of her being, enveloping her in a sparkling glow.

Her honey brown eyes met his sharp emerald green ones. He stood tall, held her eyes with his, and smiled the brightest that he ever had in his life, just for her.

An angelic smile graced her lips and he could feel his heart swell, lifting him, quelling all his numerous doubts and unspoken fears.

In his gaze, she found the infinite promise of loyalty, devotion, and affection. She hoped that he could see that reflected back to him in her eyes.

She slowly walked up to the arch of roses, where he was waiting for her. She looked up from her bouquet, and her eyes found a pair of dazzling blue ones looking straight at her, only at her.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the lifelong union of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger."

The ceremony began, and Harry James Potter watched from the side, as the groom's best man, as his two of the most important people in his life were wed, forming a bond that no one could ever step in between.

Even though that was all he wanted to do.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

He held his tongue, and bit it for good measure in case it'd slip.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, do you promise to love and cherish her for all the years to come?"

"I do," he replied with endearing confidence as he held her hands in his.

Harry masked his face with a proud smile.

_Do it…hurry. Please…take her, and take your love to a place that I can never reach. Make me lose hope. Make me forget._

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, do you promise to love and honor him for all the years to come?"

Her eyes flitted over to Harry's, seeking courage from him.

Inwardly, he grimaced, a tight knot forming in his throat. But he tried. He really tried to smile at her, for her. The corners of his lips quivered, lacking the strength to curl upwards. He couldn't do it.

Harry James Potter was a rotten, wretched soul.

He couldn't be happy for her from the bottom of his heart.

He was incapable of nodding and smiling, the simplest of responses, the smallest of genial gestures.

All he had to do was share with her some of his infamous courage.

And he could not bring himself to do it.

He couldn't muster any sort of reassurance for her.

How could he when even he himself no longer had that bravado?

His words would always fumble, his tongue would get tied, and he would turn the other way when she prodded.

Harry couldn't even tell the one girl that meant the world to him exactly how special she was to him.

He wished and wished hard to last one more day. He only had to endure one more day of pain before everything in the world would lose its color and become numb.

Why couldn't he just hold out for one more minute! One second would do!

How corrupted his heart must be, if he did not even have the decency to congratulate his two friends, to gently nudge her towards her eternal happiness.

He was so weak, reduced to merely a shadow of his former self.

Yet he dared to look into her eyes, drowning himself once more in her sweet sincerity and comforting warmth that only she could give him.

His heart shivered, immersed in a thick, suffocating kindness that consumed his whole being every time he laid eyes on her.

_Look my way. Please…see me. I need you. You're all I ever wanted._

She noticed something was wrong with Harry.

A storm raged in his now darkened eyes, losing its brilliance as Harry struggled to keep himself in one piece.

Her eyes, clouded with confusion, pleaded him to give her some sort of response.

Slowly, his lips moved and his eyes never left hers. Reaching the calm of the storm, his pain shone through. In a barely audible whisper, his heart spoke its last words as it broke, shattering, freeing the secret that it held captive for so long.

"Hermione Granger, I love you more than life. I'm sorry. Be happy."

And with that, he Disapparated from her life.

* * *

><p>AN: Not a songfic but the feeling for this fic really sings out in David Choi's "That Girl". This is all because I watched the last movie T_T I thought I'd take the ending better, but nope, I didn't. P.S. I read Harry Potter a loooooooooong time ago, please forgive anything that isn't factual. But I'm pretty sure I avoided all that in this one. It will be continued faster if I get enough positive feedback (;


End file.
